The present invention relates to a method for heating the passenger compartment of an electric vehicle, in particular of an electric vehicle in which all of the energy for the movement thereof is provided by an on board electrical energy source which can be recharged from an external source. It also relates to a system implementing such a method and an electric vehicle, in particular of the bus type, utilizing such a method or such a system.
The field of the invention is the field of heating systems for an electric vehicle, and in particular for an electric vehicle in which all of the energy for the movement thereof is provided by an on board electrical energy source which can be recharged from an external source.